The use of wireless networks (e.g., WiFi) is becoming an important component of cellular operation to help operators meet market demand and increase their competitive edge. Cellular operators are motivated to integrate WiFi access into their existing cellular networks, and many existing mobile devices have dual mode (WiFi and cellular) connection capability. One aspect of operating a WiFi capable device is detecting and selecting an appropriate network connection. This network detection and selection technology may be facilitated through the use of various technical standards. For example, the WiFi Alliance is currently defining a Hotspot 2.0 specification to help a dual mode or WiFi-only device better select an appropriate WiFi network connection. Other standards, such as IEEE 802.11u or 3GPP may also help define mechanisms to help devices detect and select an appropriate network, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) in a fixed network. Further, these network detection and selection technologies may be implemented via policies that may be statically pre-configured by the operator on a user equipment (UE) or dynamically set by the operator by periodically sending the UE a network detection and selection policy (e.g., an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) policy in a 3GPP network).